


First Kiss

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin likes Edd and has always wanted to kiss him but doesn't exactly know how to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic! Been... a while since I last uploaded something. I got into these two actually no I've loved them for a long time but never created fanfics and such.
> 
> Anyway here's something. Sorry idk what to say I'm really tired right now... 
> 
> Oh yea. As always enjoy. That's yeah.
> 
> Forgot to mention I'm taking a break from the You're my Heartbeat. I swear to god I always do this when writing chapter fanfics. I'm really sorry but lots of shit has been going on so I am unable to write anything.
> 
> Again. Sorry.

Kevin, Nat, and Nazz were at Kevin's house working on a group project with Kevin lying down on his bed and the two sitting on the floor, all having a book in their hands.

Ever since Kevin took a liking, not liking more of a crush, towards Edd he's been having problems. Problems that consist of confessing and asking out on dates. But mostly about kissing.

His two friends have been going out for quite some time, Kevin occasionally thinking he's a third wheel towards their relationship but they don't mind him hanging out with them. Though they're dating they're more like friends, best friends, who just kiss and hug. In Kevin's opinion.

Due to his "I want to kiss Dork so bad but I don't know how to go about it" problem he decided to consult it with his buddies but the only perfect chance to ask them is when they're visiting his house which is usually when they study together or simply to hang out.

Talking about math and equations, Kevin thought this was a perfect chance to ask them. "Hey you guys." They look up at him with a questioned look, though Nat's face looked the same. "What was it like to have your first kiss with each other?" Kevin finally asks. Nat's face grew pink, same thing with Nazz except hers was much more brighter and visible.

"Wh-why are you asking us this man? And so suddenly." Nat says, stuttering while trying to keep his cool. In truth he's super embarassed of the question.

Tint of pink arose in Kevin's cheeks as he looked away and not saying anything. He was afraid they'll laugh if he told them so he kept his mouth shut, especially Nat. He loves to laugh at Kevin's pain since that's the kind of friend he is.

"Is this about Edd?" Nazz asks, immediately knowing exactly what it was.

"The dork???" Nat says as the blush disappeared and began to burst into a laughter. Kevin gives him a glare, to shut his mouth, but that made Nat laugh even more. On the point of tearing up.

"Nat! Don't make fun of Kevin!" Nazz scolds her boyfriend and he finally calmed down, wiping the tears that was forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry babe but that was just funny."

"How the fuck was that funny?!" Kevin yells while getting up, about to beat him up.

"Woah chill. Chill dude." He raises both hands up as defense and pushes them forwards slightly as signal for Kevin to sit back at his bed.

Kevin does so but he was still mad at him for laughing. "This is why I didn't want to ask."

"You can't help but ask since we're your friends. Especially when it's about the dork you love so much." Nat says, giving his friend a sly smirk.

"I will seriously beat the living shit out of you."

"Aww Kevin."

Kevin gives Nat that glare again when Nazz speaks up. "What seems to be the problem? It's Edd right?" She asks with interest and changing the topic, pinching her boyfriend's arm so he can not talk anymore.

"Yeah. I want to k-kiss him but I don't know how to go about it..." He says with a blush and looking down at the floor.

"Well first you need to confess to him." Nazz says causing Kevin to look up at them.

"Yeah." Nat agreed. "You can't just kiss a person. They'll assume you just did it as a joke or something."

"I see but how?"

"Knowing Edd he'll say yes no matter what you do." Nazz says with a smile as Nat rests his head on Nazz's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah but how do you know he likes Kev back?" Nat asks looking up at her.

"His reactions obviously. He acts the same when being around Kevin, blushy and embarassed."

Hearing what they said about Edd, Kevin mumbles to himself "He's cute when he's embarassed." The two heard him clearly and chuckles to themselves, making Kevin questioning why they're laughing.

"I think what you should do is find some time to talk to him privately and ask him out like that." Nazz said. "You don't need to make it grand or anything."

"Double D does like simple things." Nat says and Kevin nods in agreement.

"Okay then I'll do that I guess." Kevin scratches the back of his head and they saw a bit of blush on his face "Thanks guys."

Nazz smiles sweetly. "You're always welcome Kev."

Nat nods and gave him a huge grin while holding a thumbs up. "Good luck man."

* * *

_Okay I can do this. I can fucking do this. He's right there. Just walk up to him and say the line._  Slowly Kevin begins to move his feet but couldn't go on any further. He turned around and grabbed his head in frustration,  _Urgh I can't do this!_

"Kevin?" A voice was heard and Kevin turned around, only to see the man of his dreams standing right in front of him "Salutations Kevin." He greeted with a smile.

"Dork!!!" He yelled his nickname by accident in surprised and everyone around them turned to who was yelling. He glanced at them and fake coughed, pretending that didn't happen.

"Is something wrong?" Edd asks him.

"I… uhh.. shit." Kevin curses. _Damn this is really embarassing._ He says in his head and Edd looks at him with a questioned look, head tilting a bit to the side.

Edd was about to call his name again when the bell to go to the next class rang. Kevin looks up with a whyyyy look.

"Well I best be going." Edd turns his back but his face was still facing him. "Bye Kevin."

Kevin looks at Edd's back as he walks away.  _No…_ One step and another he walked towards him but it soon turns into running, "Wait Edd!"

Hearing his name being called Edd turns around and his eyes opened wide in surprised as Kevin hugged him. His face grew red and was unable to move. "K-kevin??"

"I like you Dork! Please go out with me!"

A silence arose between the two and Kevin had realized the words that came out of his mouth. He immediately pulled him away, causing Edd to be surprised, and Kevin's face was really red up to his ears. "I-i-i um what I meant was.. ugh fuck..!"

"Kevin?"

Kevin closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. He opens his orbs and faces Edd. "Listen. I like you okay? I think you're really adorable and I can't stop thinking about you."

Edd couldn't believe what he's saying. He just stood there in awe.

"I like you. Like a lot." Kevin repeated, face still red.

"Oh my." Was all Edd said before his whole face turned red. "Um I…" He looks down at the ground, mind all mixed up and unorganized.

"You like me too don't you?" Kevin says, Edd nodding in response. A smile grew on Kevin's face and he hugged the smaller boy again.

Slowly Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin and hugged him back causing him to be surpised but the happiness took over him. Edd looks up at Kevin and their eyes locked. The taller teen gradually leans his face close but stopped, suddenly remembering that Nat and Nazz never told him what to do after he confessed. Once more Kevin pulls Edd away. "Sorry…" He apologizes while looking at the ground.

Edd looks at Kevin, giggling on how he is currently acting. Knowing what he was trying to do he took a step forward and tiptoed, stealing his lips into a kiss. Kevin, who was taken by surprised, was about to pull him away, the third time, but this was what he was waiting for ever since developing a crush on the dork.

Kevin kisses back and wrapped his muscular arms around Edd's slender waist while he does the same around his neck. The kiss turned into a loving and a sweet one, both going slow as to remember the pleasant sentiment of each other's lips. They pulled away and looked at each other's eyes.

Kevin chuckles, still holding him. "You're my first kiss you know that dork?" He says as their forehead touch.

Edd giggles and nods. "Yes. You are also Kevin."


End file.
